


world class piece of art

by crystaIcIear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mark Lee is whipped, Mornings, but can you blame him, i have such a soft spot for this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaIcIear/pseuds/crystaIcIear
Summary: it's the little things, like waking up first on sunday morning, that makes mark realize just how truly in love he is.





	world class piece of art

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this at like four in the morning when i was bored and soft so it's just a huge fluff shit post i'm sorry in advance. also i still have no clue how to tag rip
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/whosthctgirl)

Being the first to wake up in the morning was a rare occasion for Mark as his boyfriend had always been the earlier riser. It certainly was rewarding, though, to be able to see him in this light. Features softer than ever since Chenle was still peacefully sleeping beside him, messy hair only further adding to his cuteness. The sunlight from their blinds shined beautiful on his skin, giving Mark no other option but to bring his hand up to the other's cheek in silent wonder.

He placed his hand there gently to not wake him just yet - exam week had been all but forgiving so letting him sleep in late was more than earned in Mark's eyes. It also gave him more time to simply admire Chenle, so he dubbed it a win for both teams.

Chenle let out a sigh of bliss when Mark rubbed his thumb over the smaller's cheekbone. He smiles, thinking maybe Chenle was in fact dreaming of him, just like he jokes for him to do every time the drifted off in each other's arms. It's peaceful, and serene. As things anyways have been since Chenle came into his life.

He studies his sleeping figure as if it's the first time he's seen Chenle in years and wants to make sure he'll never forget what his love looks like. In reality, he probably knows Chenle's features better than the back of his own hand. His long eyelashes are much noticeable at this proximity, sitting on high cheekbones belonging the squishy cheeks that Mark wants nothing more than to pinch at the moment. The brunette could only see one ear from their current position but the moles on either of Chenle's were a personal favorite feature of his. His lips, sat pink and pouty and if Mark would for sure kiss them if he knew it wouldn't wake him up. He didn't want to risk cracking this tranquil state just yet.

Instead he recalls bicuriously through getting to do so the previous day. It was their first date since getting an apartment together, so the after cuddles were much more enjoyable without comments from Chenle's previous roommate Jisung about them being 'so cute it's disgusting'. Chenle would throw back he was only jealous because the other didn't have a boyfriend, which always led to a heatless argument between the two best friends. Mark always enjoyed listening to them, loving Chenle's playful side. Even more so that now in living together, as he's always on the receiving side of it.

He honestly doesn't even remember the movie they were watching after their dinner date, admittedly being too caught up in starring at his boyfriend to even care about watching it. Mark remembers it remotely having something to do with comedy, as Chenle was laughing a lot during it which only made watching him more enjoyable for Mark. He notes the blue sweater Chenle had slipped into as soon as they got home as well as a pair of Mark's sweatpants. He looked softer than ever which gave Mark no other choice but to snuggle him senseless and pepper his face with kisses when he was least expecting them.

It was a picture perfect evening, and Mark is more than glad to spend another day like that with Chenle. He'd called in on work specifically for them to have their weekend together since Chenle's tests are over and they can finally enjoy each other's presence fully. No deadlines, therefor no stress, and better yet no distractions.

Mark swears he falls in love with Chenle the more and more he looks at him, especially when his eyes finally flutter open to meet his own. They're still cloudy from sleep and fighting to adjust to the bright light suddenly hitting them, and Mark laughs softly at the younger's grimace in the mist of his struggle. Chenle whines, try to get even closer to Mark as if their bodies aren't already indistinguishable from who's limb is who's.

He soon realizes he can't and decided shoving his face in in between Mark's neck and shoulder is constellation enough. Mark runs a fond hand through his hair, other hand absentmindedly rubbing circles on Chenle's lower back, where his half asleep hand still lays.

"Morning, angel," he smiles, planting a kiss on the crown of Chenle's head. It was a nickname that stuck when he'd first met Chenle at university and the term of endearment came tumbling out before he could stop it. At the time is it was much more embarrassing coming from him than it is now, and even more so fitting. Chenle is definitely a living, breathing, walking angel. Mark still refuses to believe he's anything of his world.

Chenle breathes a small laugh, air ticking Mark's collarbones from where his face is still tucked, "Good morning." The words are slightly muffled from where his lips are pressed against skin, but Mark still hears him loud and clear, only causing is smile to nearly double in size, if it were even possible.

He doesn't want to pull away - Chenle's much warmer than he knows the rest of their complex will be due to the unkind weather outside, but he's starting to grow drowsy again and he really can't feel his legs anymore.

He basically wrestled Chenle to at least untangle those first, earning nothing more than another sound of disapproval from the boy, "Come on, don't think we can stay in bed all day."

"Who says?" Chenle's eyes are half lidded but Mark can still feel the defensive nature in them and see the pout forming on Chenle's lips, and this time he doesn't stop the urge of having to kiss him. Normally his boyfriend would pull away first with the reasoning of 'morning breath' but today he's feeling nice enough to let their lips stay connected for more than a split second. Probably as a makeshift method to convince Mark to just let them sleep in all day, but he's fallen for that trick one too many times and likes to think he learned his lesson by now.

"I say," Mark smiles when he pulls away, hands rubbing Chenle's hips almost absentmindedly. "We can sleep in most of next week. It's Sunday, let's go out and do something."

Chenle's eyes are still closed but he's pretty much wide awake now. Mark can tell by the fiddling the younger is doing with the hair on the back of his neck. Chenle surprising doesn't move a lot when he's asleep, but is the completely opposite once his senses begin coming to. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if he wanted to by this point - Chenle's just trying to push his luck.

He hums in a mock sound of consideration, "And do what?"

He scoots closer to Mark again, allowing their foreheads to touch but showing no indications of taking it further. Mark is much more distracted by the reminder of just how beautiful Chenle is, especially so up close.

"I don't know. Go to the park, maybe. Or the aquarium, I know you've been wanting to go there." It's then Mark knows he got him when Chenle opens one eye to ensure the other isn't messing with him. It takes everything in Mark not to laugh so he simply raises his brows for an answer, expecting an easy acceptance. However it seems the younger is feeling extra greedy at the moment.

"We can also do all of those most days of the week," Chenle responds patronizingly, though it only earns a small shake of the head from Mark.

He decides it's time to bring out the big guns, "If you get up now, I'll make your favorite breakfast." He can't help the chuckle bubbling from his throat when Chenle gets up faster than he's ever seen, stumbling a bit due to standing for the first time in hours and doing so all too quickly. His eyes are wide and awaiting the other to get up now as well, and Mark thinks if he was a puppy (which seemed like an accurate comparison for him ninety nine percent of the time) his tail would be wagging erratically.

"With whipped cream and everything?" Chenle questions excitedly, bouncing on his feet. Mark can't help but think he's too cute for his own good.

"Yep, pancakes with whipped cream and all the fruit you want."

Chenle wastes no more time running to Mark's side of the bed and pulling him up in an impatient manner, "Then what are you waiting for? I'm starving!"

He can only laugh again as he's unwillingly yet acceptingly hauled to his feet and into a hug by Chenle. It's his turn to stumble, not expecting the sudden act of affection but definitely not objecting to it. He eventually comes to his senses and returns the embrace, hands falling back around Chenle's middle. Chenle's brown hair is tickling his nose from their position but he let's their hold last a little longer.

Chenle is the first to pull away, grateful smile on his lips as he gazes up slightly at his boyfriend and he gives Mark's lips a pleased peck, "I love you." Mark feels his heart sore, smile widening more than he would ever think possible before planting another lingering kiss on Chenle's forehead.

Moments like these are the one's he cherishes the most - the simple things Chenle naturally turns into the best. There truly never is a dull day in his presence, and it's one of the many qualities Mark loves most about him. He's truly been the best thing to ever happen to him and he hopes Chenle knows that.

"I love you more."


End file.
